


Recuerdos entre estrellas

by Doncella_Celestial



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Worlds, Gen, Lost Memories, War Trauma, yuu has a backstory
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doncella_Celestial/pseuds/Doncella_Celestial
Summary: Yuu últimamente tiene suelos muy extraños una ciudad hermosamente iluminada un arma misteriosas y......¿ jóvenes combatiendo contra criaturas oscuras? por que todo se le hace tan familiar es acaso parte de sus recuerdos perdidos, los chicos podrán ayudar a yuu a resolver el misterio que envuelve su pasado.
Kudos: 9





	1. El sonido de la lluvia

El sonido de la lluvia era todo lo que podía distinguir, ¿eso creo? Siento las fuertes gotas estrellarse contra mi piel mientras trata de respirar pero a cada segundo me siento más y más débil, siento algo una pata casi como la de un peluche aferrándose a mi mano y giro mi cabeza para ver a lo que parecía un peluche de gato viviente.

-Jeje supongo que es mi final chirity, yo…de….verdad…lo….siento.- Estoy a la puertas de la muerte eso es obvio aun así me aferro al peluche viviente esperando obtener algo de consuelo antes de aceptar mi destino, cuando de pronto el cielo oscuro se empieza a despejar producto de una luz.  
Posiblemente la luz más hermosa que puedes imaginar, es algo casi celestial. De repente veo a dos figuras, por más que intento no puedo reconocerlas, pero me causan una extraña sensación de felicidad. Podría sentir las lágrimas de felicidad empezando a formarse en mis ojos.

-Tu….rompiste….tu promesa…..aun así…volviste…. Estoy muy feliz.- La sensación de felicidad en mi pecho era increíblemente calidad.

-Jeje, lo siento por tardar tanto, esta vez no te dejare- A pesar de no poder distinguir su forma podía sentir como me extendía su mano para que la tomara.

-Ven, esta vez lucharemos juntos- Lo último que recuerdo es tomar su mano y una luz envolviéndome.  
La sensación de nostalgia invade mi pecho mientras recuperaba la conciencia, despierto en un lugar con muchas camillas y olor a medicina, era la enfermería de la escuela.

-Yo…….eh ¿qué?- Me levante de golpe para observar que estaba sola, pero ¿cómo acabe aquí?

-Nya, hasta que al fin despiertas, humana tonta. Dijo una voz algo arrogante pero se notaba preocupada. El pertenecía a Grimm un gato mapache que escupe fuego y mi compañero de cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, más personas entraron a la habitación.

-Dios, hasta que por fin despiertas.- Dijo un joven pelirrojo con una marca en forma de corazón en su ojo izquierdo, era Ace Trappola.

-Ace deberías tener un poco más de consideración, pero aun así nos preocupaste.- Esta vez la voz vino de un joven alto de piel oscura, lo más destacado del chico era sin duda sus orejas y cola de lobo, era Jack Howl.

-Yo….chicos que fue lo que paso?- Pregunte aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

\- Te desmayaste a mitad de la clase del profesor Vargas, por lo que nos pidió traerte aquí. Esta vez hablo un chico de cabello azul oscuro con una marca de pica en su ojo derecho, era Deuce Spade.

-Yuu-san deberías de ver a profesional, esto definitivamente no es normal.- Esta vez la voz vino de un joven de cabellos de color lavanda y ojos azules. Epel Felmier

-Estoy de acuerdo con Epel, es la 4 vez esta semana que te has desmayado, estamos preocupados por tu salud.- Esta vez la voz vino de un joven de cabello y ojos de color verde. Sebek Zigvolt

-Gracias chicos, por preocuparse por mí, es solo que…. Es difícil de explicar, últimamente mis sueños me muestran una ciudad y personas recorriendo paisajes extraños, es extraño pero a la vez muy familiar.- Dije tratando de recordar las cosas que han apareció en mis sueños últimamente

-Acaso, no serán esos algunos recuerdos de tu ciudad natal, será que ¿al fin empiezas a recuperar tu memoria?- Dijo Grim mientras se acurrucaba cerca de mí.

\- Ese es el problema Grim, yo… No lo sé, todo es tan familiar y a la vez no, me siento confundida.

-Pues tienes suerte de ser una buena subordinada, ten, el atún siempre me ayudad a animarme.- Dijo el gato mientras sacaba una lata del mencionado pescado, solo podía sonreír ante el lindo gesto del animal, a lo cual el resto de mis compañeros solo podían reír. Pero aun así no puedo quitar la sensación de mi pecho de que algo me falta.


	2. Un visitante familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> los misteriosos sueños siguen mientras la escuela recibe a un visitante inesperado

Esta sensación es muy extraña, estar flotando en el vacío, de repente logre aterrizar en una especie de plataforma de cristal, puedo oír una misteriosa voz pero no puedo distinguir lo que dice frente a mi yacían otros 5 vidrieras cada una con un animal diferente un unicornio, un zorro, un oso, un leopardo y una cobra, ¿cuál debería de elegir?. Antes de darme cuenta estaba en una plaza, siento que este lugar lo conozco bien era una plaza muy simple con una fuente en el centro la ciudad estaba bellamente iluminada, me traía un sentimiento de felicidad y nostalgia.

De pronto note al gato de peluche de mis sueños Chirity hablando………… con otro gato de peluche.

-Hola Chirity.- Dijo uno a lo que el otro le respondió también.

-Hola Chirity, oh tú debes de ser Yu---

-Sí, lo soy. Le respondí con amabilidad era demasiado adorable.

-Me alegra haberte encontrado, te eh traído un regalo.- Dijo con alegría

-Eh, un regalo, ¿para mí?-. Estaba asombrada y emocionada aunque fuera una cosa pequeña era un regalo 

-Así es, también puedes considerarlo una recompensa por todo tu arduo trabajo combatiendo a la oscuridad.- El otro Chirity saca una especie de tubo de química, de pronto empezó a brillar y de la nada salió un pequeño perro increíblemente esponjo color azulado como el cielo además de que varias estrellas adornaban su pelaje.

-Este es un Espíritu, desde ahora te acompañara en tu viaje, cuídalo bien.- Dijo el otro Chirity antes de desaparecer.  
-Es tan lindo.- Dije mientras abrazaba a mi nuevo compañero, ella parecía estar feliz de recibir atención.

-Sabes el mejor y último paso antes de adoptar una mascota es colocarle un nombre.- dijo mi Chirity.- ¿Dime has pensado alguno?

-Sabes Chirity, creo que ya sé cómo quiero que se llame, su nombre será…….

El sonido de la alarma termino por sacarme del mundo de los sueños, Chirity….ese nombre… ¿porque siento nostalgia al recordarlo?, miro el reloj y…. ¡oh dios se nos hará tarde!

-Grimm despierta llegaremos tarde.- Dije mientras entraba al baño para prepararme, no tenía tiempo para pensar en sueños sobre animales de peluche que hablan, pero algo dentro de mí, me dice que es importante.

El día ha pasado de manera muy tranquila, tal vez demasiado tranquila.

-Hey tierra a Yuu.- Dijo Ace sacándome de mi mundo mientras pellizcaba mi mejilla.- Enserio Yuu estas muy extraña últimamente.- decía mientras devoraba su comida.

-Oh de verdad lo lamento.- Solo seguía comiendo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor o eso pensé.

-¿Hey de donde viene todos esos gritos?- Dijo Jack al notar que más y más ruido se acercaba a la cafetería.  
Lo siguiente fue una sorpresa que nadie se esperó, aunque en esta escuela ya nada me debería de sorprender, las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de golpe con algunos líderes y vicelideres de dormitorio persiguiendo a un ¿perro?. La pequeña criatura escapaba con agilidad de todo aquel que intentara atraparlo incluso usando las cabezas de varios estudiantes como trampolín hasta que.

-¡YUU TEN CUIDADO!- Dijo Deuce mientras la escena parecía desarrollarse en cámara lenta el pequeño animal uso a un estudiante como último trampolín antes de dirigirse a nuestra mesa salto con una agilidad casi sobrehumana mientras soltaba lo que parecían ser pequeños ladridos de alegría, no sé qué pero algo en mi me obligo a poder atraparlo antes de que se lastimara.

La cafetería pareció congelarse por un momento todo el mundo se preguntaba que estaba pasando antes de volcar su atención en la estudiante que llego de otro mundo, y el misterioso perro de peluche azul que le lamia animada mente la cara como si estuviera feliz de reunirse con su dueño.

-Jajajajaja por favor, basta me haces cosquillas.- Dije entre risas mientras apartaba a la masa esponjosa de pelo que no paraba de intentar lamerme.- pobrecito debes de estar perdido.- dije mientras trataba de ver si tenía algo medio para poder identificarlo, nunca esperaría lo que paso después, el sueño de anoche volvió a mi mente en el momento que pude ver la placa de identificación que llevaba el animal.

-Sabes Chirity, creo que ya sé cómo quiero que se llame, su nombre será Yumeno.- Dijo la joven niña mientras exhibía al perro con orgullo.

-Yumeno…hum creo que es un nombre muy apropiado, muy bien Yumeno espero que puedas cuidar a tu portadora muy bien.- Dijo chirity mientras el pequeño perro labrada dando a entender que había captado la orden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uff al fin tube tiempo de poder escribir este capitulo agradezco a https://www.wattpad.com/user/Pandora-Star por ayudarme con el capitulo. no olviden comentar

**Author's Note:**

> Uff Al fin pude escribir el prologo espero les agrade y no olviden comentar


End file.
